


Worms

by Sophia_Bee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly contemplates life from beyond the grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worms

What the fuck have I been doing over the summer? Fucking nothing.

 _The worms crawl in the worms crawl out._ To think that I thought that song was funny when I was a kid. I had no idea.

Veronica. God bless her pretty little blond head. I mean, could a girl have a better best friend in the whole world? I don’t think so. Except she totally ruined a good thing I had going.

The night they led that fucking bastard away in cuffs was a great night. I watched him and loved the anger on his face. Yeah, heartless asshole, you can’t just brain me with my mom’s expensive ashtray and get away with it. For just a moment I was glad it was all over. Justice had been served. Happy for about a second. That’s how long it took for me to realize that I didn’t have any reason to hang around any more.

Veronica didn’t need me anymore. I’d been sticking around because she was the only one who was smart enough to see what everyone else was trying to ignore. She was my last great hope and fucking-a, the girl came through. If I was alive I’d totally give her all my old clothes and a big hug and write the best EVER entry in her year book. BFF, baby, and only Veronica Mars makes being BFF her life’s work.

Duncan didn’t want me anymore. He was tired of missing me and he can be such a moping downer that it was becoming totally NOT fun to hang around him anymore. Anyway, he never got me the way Veronica did. I tried a couple times to leave the dumb shit a message but he missed it every time. He’s sweet and good looking but just not that bright. I got all the brains in the family.

Then there’s Logan. Fucking hell that boy can fuck like a volcano. I can still remember the way he would put his hands between my thighs, kiss his way down my neck...a real accomplishment considering I’ve been dead for over two years now. There was this one really hot night when we fucked in the Echolls' pool…

But I digress….

Sometimes I go back to his bedroom just for the pure entertainment value of watching him sleep, the covers pushed down around his hips, mouth slightly open. He’s a beautiful boy. But he’s “moved on”, stupid lovesick puppy over stupid Veronica who has totally violated the rules of BFF. It didn’t take me long to change my mind about giving her all my old clothes when I saw that whatever was going on between her and Logan was more than a hot make out session in the girls’ bathroom. I would totally write "bitch" in her yearbook now. I thought it was all about me. It was supposed to be all about me. Except it’s been an entire summer and he’s so obviously still hung up on her. Someone forgot to tell him the rules of having a dead girlfriend. You don’t move on.

The total lack of loyalty pissed me off. I always demanded one hundred percent when I was alive and now that I’m dead I don’t expect anything less. Nothing short of a lifetime of devotion would make me happy and Logan is falling way short of this. So I pushed a vase off the mantle one night when he was sitting alone in the dark, drinking again. It made me feel a little better.

I haven’t been back since. It’s boring just to hang out, watching him sit around and drink. One time I almost yelled at him to call her but I’m still hoping he’ll remember that it’s me he’ll love forever and get over his silly little obsession.

The only person I really see now is Aaron. He’s still fucking hot for an old guy. I know you’re wondering if he was good in bed. Fuck, yeah. I’ve had them all. Logan with his sweet, clumsy first-time hands and awkward mouth.

Oh, you didn’t know I was his first? Showed him the ropes. Veronica only has me to thank.

There was Mr. Sinclair. I babysat for that brainy little brat child of theirs and gave him a little extra surprise when he drove me home. And Weevil. He sweet and chivalrous, wanted to open doors and pull out chairs for me all the time. I just wanted to do him in the back of shop and piss off my parents.

I guess my reputation as teen slut was somewhat deserved.

But Aaron. Aaron was the pinnacle, the Mount Everest of my life as a slut. He was my boyfriend’s dad. He was married. He was a movie star. Okay, an old one, but a MOVIE STAR. He was on posters of little girls who dreamed he would sweep them off their feet someday and they’d have the most beautiful wedding. I didn’t get the wedding but I did get to have Aaron Echolls.

Now I whisper in his ear and watch how he turns, thinking he’ll see me standing there. I love the wild look in his eyes, the way the sweat beads on his brow. I love the way he thinks he’s going crazy. At night I make him dream about me and watch the way his eyelids twitch, the way he thrashes his head against the scratchy sheets. Sometimes I even touch him, run my hand up his chest, trace his face with my fingertips, blow softly in his ear. He calls my name in his sleep.

_Lilly_

Oh no, lover, you’ll never forget me. I’ll make sure of that.

Someday they’ll strap him on a gurney and someone will poke a needle into his vein and inject a caustic substance that is guaranteed to kill him nicely and cleanly, and after a specific amount of time his heart will slow until there’s nothing left of him except a shell where his blackened soul used to reside. I think it’s strange that they allow him such a dignified death when all I got was an unattractively crushed skull, blood pooling in my hair and no warning whatsoever. I didn’t even have time to make sure my makeup was done so I’d at least look tragically perfect lying on my parents pool deck with my brains splattered across the concrete.

When that moment comes and his last breath leaves his body, Aaron will be mine for all eternity. Sound romantic? It’s not really. It’s just the way things work out sometimes. Me and Aaron Echolls together forever, bonded in death.

Then I’ll really have nothing to do except lie here and think about the worms and how much I hate that fucking song.


End file.
